i love her
by bellastayswesx
Summary: Love is something special... Love is cruel but you can love the most important part of you figure it out i suck at summaries plese read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please tell me what you think please Review Thank you. REVIEW PLZ **

Werewolf that's what I am I am proud to be one but when my love finds out who I am what will she say. I have tell her though our relationship can't be based on lies I refuse to let her not know who I am because when she knows that'll tell me if she loves me are not.

I was walking down LaPush waiting for Bella to come so I could tell her who I really am to tell her that I am a werewolf to tell her that I am something that she reads I Fairytales. I could smell her coming she was something that I could barely imagine she was cute, and I loved her too much to let her get away I will fight for her love if I have to. "Hey Bells" I said. What so important you had to bring all the way to LaPush to tell me?" she asked. "I need to tell you something important….."I said. "Ummm okay so what is it" she said hugging my waist. She was so cute "Well babes what I'm about to tell you is going to blow your mind it's something well, when you go to the Quilt meetings with me and my father tell us about the stories of the **WEREWOLVES** **AND THE VAMPIRES**," I asked her. "Yeah silly I remember" she said. "Well those stories were real and I'm a werewolf."

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer but for now I want to know how I'm doing ok. PLEASE REVIEW…THANK YOU IF YOU DO…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVEIWED WELL BASICALLY PUTTING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE. Xx**

_I THINK I LOVE HER….BUT HOW COULD I DEFINE IT AS LOVE…WHEN I TRIED SO HARD TO FORGET HER…._

BPOV

Out of all the things a boyfriend can tell a girlfriend, mine tells me he's a werewolf gosh. I can't believe I'm falling for a werewolf well I guess I should just accept the fact that he's a werewolf. Man this is really shocking, usually stuff doesn't shock me but this did. I looked at him and said "I guess we are going to figure things out right I love you and maybe this can work or maybe not plus all the things about vampires were real too I guess right." "Yeah you pick up fast anything else you want to know?" he said. "How does this werewolf thing work," I asked. "Well if I get angry I turn into a werewolf" he answered. "okay so if I get you angry you turn so Ummm what happens when we are I guess married, married people fight all the time" the asked. Well guess we won't get each other mad ok easy as that plus I've learned to control my temper so yeah" he said. This is a lot to put into me I'm only one girl.

Love Her…

After him telling me everything he carried me home. It would've been romantic if he didn't have super bionic powers. I was going to bed when I heard a knock on my window I saw that it was Jacob ok I hear about you one day and you are already starting to use these powers around me. This is really annoying people these days don't get me. Anyways I put a fake smile on my face and went over to the window because I wasn't losing him, "What are you doing here my dad is going to kill you," I said. "He can try but he's not going to" he said. I really am starting to get annoyed of this werewolf shit and to think that I was happy to say my boyfriend is weird and so am I. I really need to get him to stop doing this. "Umm Jacob you can't just use your werewolf monover I've got neighbors you know and I only knew about this for one day why do you need to start using all of those things around me give me a week to start letting this sink in or something I really don't all of that," I said quite frankly I'm glad I said it. "Bella I'm really sorry I'm going to start doing things like normal people ok and I'll try and make this news sink in but I really just came to give you s good night kiss and for you to talk to me you know," he said. I felt bad he did have me in mine somewhere. Jacob and I talk and talk for the rest of the night. We I really like that we talk it really warms my heart up to say that I have a boyfriend who cares about me.

Loves her

I was on my to do grocery shopping for our house. I was kind of tired of going out to eat. I was about to go into the grocery shop when I saw the schools most awesome everybody loves them and secretly wish to be them "The Cullens" when Edward accidently bumped into me. He was the single one of the group but everybody said that he wasn't going to go out with anyone. But now I also found out that the Cullens are actually vampires who would've thought I actually couldn't believe that, but it's the truth. I quickly went inside and tried to pick out something to cook tonight and something to eat in the mornings before school. Its summer and the beach and everything is anxiously waiting. Werewolves are annoying but I am starting to grow on these guys and they have too.

Coming out of the store I saw that they were looking at me odd as if I smelled of something. I really don't know what they made me smelled but that made me hurriedly get to my car. My phone was ringing Katy Perry "Teenage Dreams." Someone was calling lucky for them I'm at the stop light. Oh just a text:

Jacob: Come to LaPush tonight I'll pick you up…

Me: ummm I was hoping to get a peaceful night with my dad but if its so important then I can squeeze yoe

Jacob: ok…squeeze

Me: I wanted to cook

Jacob: ok… you usually go out to eat its not that important butit is a tribe meeting and dad said I should invite you since I imprinted on you.

Me: wait what?

Jacob: okay do you remember when we first went out and I was acting weird and I went on my knees but you thought it was the cutest thing in the world I hope well I imprinted on you meaning you are my forever I do anything to make sure you are happy.

Me: JACOB BLACK I FEEL LIKE KILLING YOU, YOU TELL ME UR A WOLF AND THEN SIX DAYS LATER YOU TELL ME ABOUT SOME IMPRINT…YOU ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME WHEN I COME TONIGHT IM DRIVING TOO.

**A/N: OHHH REVIEW SORRY IT TOOK SO I WAS TRYING HARD TO WRITE THIS AND TO MAKE YOU SEE THINGS FROM BELLA'S POV. THNX FOT THE REVIEWS..**


End file.
